the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Terms of Service
Hello all, since you joined this wiki you are hereby to follow the instructions and rules of it. Just remember every wiki has rules including this one. The rules stated here will be followed with no exceptions whatsoever. Failure to do so will result in a ban or prema-ban, this will be your fault and no one elses. Administrators DaemonTheDemon (Founder) Lord Dalek (Senior Admin) Cursor-the-selfish (Admin) Fobarimperius (Admin) XIII-DEATH (Admin) Basic Rules Excessive Swearing Swearing and/or cursing on either chat, messages, or blogs for any reason is not allowed and will not be tolerated. The first offense will be a warning such as a one hour ban from the wiki, the second will be a one day ban, however, if the cursing is exceedingly harsh it will result in a 3 month ban or perhaps even longer. The third is your last chance and will result in a perma-ban. Accusations Making false accusations on a user, mod, or admin will not be tolerated especially if it is directed on an admin. Such an act will result in a one year ban, and if the accusation is sever to the point where it will ignite a riot within the wiki the ban will be permanent. Insulting users Insulting any user is an offence, and will not be tolerated in any way. The first time it is one, a warning will be issued, followed by a kick. If you continue to insult users, you will be banned. Insulting a Mod, Admin, or other person of power will result in an instant kick, followed by a ban if you do it again. Trolling Trolling is not allowed on the chat and messages, this will result in a kick. Faliure to behave a second time will result in a ban. Flame Comments Stating any flame comments is not tolerated here. This wiki will not allow harsh and cruel people and those said people will be given a 2 day ban. And should it occur again will result in a perma-ban. Spamming Spamming is not allowed on chat or messages. Spams will include placing far too many emoticons, stating comments in capitals constantly, trolling, swearing, posting inflammatory comments, harrassment of other users, and insults of any kind. If any of these should occur it will result in a kick, if it occurs a second time it will result in a ban. Religion Should anyone argue or even discuss over their religion will result in a kick and later a ban. Ridiculous Information and Pages Posting silly information or pages will not be accepted and will result in a 5 day ban. If the pages include pornography or any sexual themes, this will result in a perma-ban. Images If you happen to be the artist of one of the images on the wiki, please contact an admin if you wish to have it taken down, we promise that we will remove the offending picture if you request us to do so. Pointsgaming This is the practice of making unneeded edits for the sole reason of gaining points and moving up the leaderboard. You will edit ONLY if there is something not added. This is not a competition. This will NOT be allowed. Anyone found pointsgaming, and not making real contributions will be banned for a day. If they continue, five days, after that, Perma Ban. Condenscending Do not act as if your knowlege is superior to everyone. No one on this planet is perfect and we are either the same or not at all but still remain the same regardless of the differences we have. If you state that whatever logic anyone else states is irrelevent, prove and say what is wrong about it instead of acting all "that's wrong which shows I'm smarter then you". No one cares how cool you are, everyone here is the same. Special rules Theses rules are slightly more advanced in how we handle them then the basic rules: Frightening other Users "Nomming the new user" is a term that can be used to describe activities that scare a new (not always new, however) user. Scaring users, or making them uncomfortable OOG will not be tolerated. If a user comes to an admin in PM or message wall, saying that another user is making them uncomfortable, we will give three warnings, then we may feel it is necessary to temp ban the user (1-7 days). If it gets bad enough, we may consider a permaban. However, you need to give at least one instance of when the user scared you before we issue a warning. Respect other Users This has been a continuous problem in chat, and it has gone on long enough. From now on I expect the users on the chat to treat and talk to each other with respect and mutual understanding. This goes for the jokes as well, if a user says a joke that another user finds offensive and instead of apologising and just laugh and talk about it, this will result in a kick. I do not and will not tolerate this sort of behaviour AT ALL, and should this occur more frequently, a ban will result and go up to a week. And once a flame war or argument happens, and I find the user responsible, the ban will be permanent. Category:Help Category:Site Rules